1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile apparatus that a user can carry such as, for example, a portable inkjet printer, a mobile telephone, a handset of a landline telephone, a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a portable video game console, a portable audio player, a controller of a stationary type video game console, or a TV remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such mobile apparatus includes a display unit such as a liquid-crystal panel, and a speaker, and it is possible to present information to the user by appealing to ears and eyes of the user by the abovementioned devices. For example, information indicating a status of an apparatus such as a remaining battery level, and information for teaching an operation procedure or an operating method of an apparatus is presented to the user. Moreover, in recent years, presenting information to the user by appealing to a force-sense by using an apparatus which is operated to impart a pseudo force-sense (pseudo tactile-force) when a translational force is generated in a casing has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2008-28774 and 2006-65665).